


Blindsided

by fuzipenguin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Other, Praise Kink, Pre-Slash, Propositions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Megatron finds out something about himself with Ultra Magnus' assistance
Relationships: Megatron + Ultra Magnus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipermca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermca/gifts).



> Ptrn prompt: Megatron/Ultra Magnus - squirm

“Megatron, these reports are excellent!” Ultra Magnus proclaimed, waving two data pads in the air. “Rodimus, you would do well to read these and see all the information that is _supposed_ to go into your reports… and what should be left out.”

While Rodimus pouted and started to whine, Megatron stared at Ultra Magnus and fought the urge to squirm. Honest praise was a novel concept. He was used to sycophants and their honeyed words, but actual praise?

It made his lines warm, no matter that it was regarding something as unimportant as a shift report.

The rest of the meeting passed by without any other… incidents… but something strange happened when Rodimus and Megatron left Magnus’ office. Rodimus was the first to go, spoiler bouncing with every step. Just as Megatron was about to pass through the doorway, a hand on his shoulder caused him to freeze.

“Can I help you?” Megatron asked, turning around slowly. The door shut behind him, its sensor no longer indicating there was a person attempting to step through.

“I don’t believe so,” Magnus said, taking a step back. He crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side, considering Megatron. “But perhaps I can help you.”

“Oh? How so?”

Magnus’ stare was intense enough that Megatron almost fidgeted under the weight of it. Megatron had thought himself immune to others’ scrutiny, but there was just something about Magnus’ general intensity that Megatron found almost unnerving.

“You do not get praised often, do you?” Magnus finally asked.

Megatron’s optics widened before he could control his expression. He quickly cleared his throat and squared his shoulders.

“Of course not. I’m Megatron. What have I ever done to deserve praise?” he said with only a trace of bitterness.

Magnus’ gaze softened and he took a step forward. “More than you think,” Magnus returned. “Tell me… is it a visceral response?”

Magnus’ stare slowly slid down Megatron’s front, finally alighting on his pelvis.

“You’re joking,” Megatron said flatly. He subtly turned, trying to hide himself from view, because he wasn’t… the praise hadn’t…

“Absolutely not,” Magnus said. His gaze moved back to Megatron’s face, expression appearing earnest. “I enjoy giving praise where it is due. And if it benefits my partner, well, then… even better.”

Megatron’s mouth dropped open and he floundered, completely shocked. “Are you propositioning me?!”

“Perhaps. Are you interested in being propositioned?”

“I… you…”

What was happening?! Ultra Magnus was devoted to the Autobot cause. Even if Megatron now wore the badge, it was merely a symbol of his subjugation. Nearly everyone on this ship made a point to move out of his way when he walked down the corridors; no one spoke to him unless it was to acknowledge an order. So why was Ultra Magnus suddenly suggesting that they tumble into bed together?

“Too soon, I think,” Magnus finally said after Megatron had sputtered for a bit. “Well, give it some thought. I am amiable if you are. Have a good evening.”

In a daze, Megatron absently returned the greeting and somehow managed to leave Magnus’ office without running into the doorway.

Not much managed to surprise Megatron anymore, yet Magnus had utterly blindsided him.

Yet… as he walked back to his quarters for the rest of his off shift, Megatron couldn’t help but wonder what else Magnus thought he should receive praise for.

~ End


End file.
